


The Midnight Order

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: Septober 2020 [8]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of a Battle, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mention of blood, mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: The Midnight Order attacked and were defeated, but war rarely comes without casualties.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Series: Septober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Septober 2020, WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2020/21





	The Midnight Order

Sanghyuk takes steady breaths, leaning back against the throne that bluntly stabs him in the back with its golden metalwork that Sanghyuk had always admired. As a child, he'd always played around the throne when no one was around and the gold, especially, amazed him as a child. It gleamed at him, as if excited for him to take the throne.

It no longer gleams for him.

  
  


The throne room is once again tainted with blood, the bodies of their enemies remain, and Sanghyuk is helpless, unable to avoid seeing the bloodshed. To look upon the bloodshed that he had caused. It had been unavoidable, but unsavoury nonetheless. He didn't want to be a violent king. He didn't want to draw blood from his enemies.

  
  


_ That's a gross exaggeration, Your Majesty—or should I say, Your Highness.  _ He imagines Seokwoo chiding him, knocking his shoulder against Sanghyuk. God, he's missed him.

  
  


"What are you doing in here?" Youngbin looks down at him, pity in his eyes and clothes blood-stained. Sanghyuk wants to say that Youngbin looks like something the cat dragged in, but he figures he looks about the same, maybe even worse. "Shouldn't you be with—?" Youngbin stops, perhaps not wanting to say Seokwoo's name. It had grown taboo to utter it in the kingdom during the past few weeks; Sanghyuk can't really blame him.

Sanghyuk sighs. "I can't. I don't know if he's going to wake up and if I wait until—" He swallows against his dry throat—dry from the tears he'd shed at Seokwoo, unconscious and injured, bleeding steadily as he'd taken the hits for Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk takes a juddery breath. "I can't, Youngbin. He got hurt because of me. I'm the one who drove out of the Kingdom in the first place, and maybe if I hadn't, he wouldn't be so hurt. He wouldn't be on his deathbed."

Youngbin takes a seat on the cold floor beside him. "You don't know that, Sanghyuk. And besides, this was the doing of those 'Midnight Order' jerks." He cranes his head to catch Sanghyuk's gaze. "This isn't your fault. None of it is. It's not your fault that they decided to target you of all people. They could have targeted mom, or me. In any case, don't carry this burden by yourself."

"Maybe it's easier this way," Sanghyuk whispers, lips cracked and bleeding.

"Have you eaten?" asks Youngbin. "Because maybe you're just throwing a hissy-fit because you're malnourished."

Sanghyuk lifts his head to glare at Youngbin, tutting as Youngbin starts to laugh. "You're a jerk."

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Youngbin places a hand on Sanghyuk's shoulder, squeezing. "But I'm a jerk who cares about you. Seokwoo will get through this, Sanghyuk. And then you'll be back to your disgustingly in-love selves."

  
  


Would they?

  
  


The third day after the 'Midnight Order' attack, Juho rushes into the dining hall where Sanghyuk reluctantly eats with Youngbin and the Queen. The door creaks loudly and Juho's sword clumsily knocks against, creating a scene. But before the queen can scold him for interrupting their lunch, Juho announces:

"Seokwoo is awake!" he huffs out, looking fit to fall over in his haste to get here as soon as possible.

Sanghyuk stands immediately, chair loudly scraping against the floor, and rushes out the door past Juho. His heart is beating out of his chest, his legs can't carry him there fast enough. Why on earth was the infirmary so far away from the dining hall?

He pushes the door of Seokwoo's room open with such force that he falls into the room, barely saving himself from falling to the ground.

Seokwoo, sitting up, is stunned by Sanghyuk, but after a second of recognition, he rasps, "Sanghyuk..."

"Seokwoo."

The fear that Seokwoo would break if Sanghyuk were to touch him right now burrows it's way into his chest. Or, that Seokwoo would reject any form of affection from Sanghyuk. Oh, but Sanghyuk desperately wants to hold him. He wants to cup his face in his own hands and kiss him, tender and sweet. Or, to simply wrap his arms around him. It would be bliss.

Seokwoo coughs out a laugh. "Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna kiss me?"

Sanghyuk doesn't wait another second, stepping towards Seokwoo and gingerly cupping his face between his hands, and leaning in for a kiss. He aims for sweet and tender, but Seokwoo kisses him desperately, greedily swallows Sanghyuk's groan and uses a weak, limp hand to try and gain a grip on Sanghyuk's jumper. To pull him closer.

They pull away, mostly because of Sanghyuk not wanting to push Seokwoo with his still-healing injuries.

"I hope that wasn't too salty." Seokwoo's hand falls from Sanghyuk's jumper and he rises it to intertwine it with one of Sanghyuk's. "Should have brushed my teeth first, heh..."

Sanghyuk laughs at the ridiculousness that is Seokwoo trying to joke with him after just waking up from a coma. "You're ridiculous." He smiles as he lifts Seokwoo's hand up to kiss it. “I’m happy you’re awake, and  _ here _ , Seokwoo. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

  
  
  


They were together again, rightfully beside each other. And Sanghyuk didn’t want it to ever change. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is the second last part of the series. I was thinking of just ending it here, but maybe someone would like a little more closure and information about what went down at the battle, so if there's anything you'd like answered or if you just want some soft sweet moments between our main pair, then down a comment! <3 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who's been following along and commenting(especially to Bell and Allison! You guys have been the driving force of this series!!)! Also thank you to whoever has been leaving kudos! It really means a lot to me!
> 
> Now, I'm off to try and finish preparing for my presentation later this week! Wish me luck, guys <3


End file.
